1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, as the technology process node continues to scale, fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs) are increasingly being used in semiconductor devices due to their superior performance.
A FinFET may be formed using the following method. The method may include forming a fin, forming shallow trench isolation (STI) structures between adjacent fins, forming a gate covering the top and sidewalls of the fin, and forming gate spacers on opposite sides of the gate. A height of the fin may be measured by the portion of the fin protruding above the STI structures.
However, in some instances, the height of the fin may result in the fin having a high aspect ratio, which may subsequently lead to topographical defects when forming the gate and the gate spacers. For example, the gate may not be formed properly over the fin. Likewise, the gate spacers may not be formed properly on the opposite sides of the gate. The above topographical defects may affect the performance and yield of the semiconductor device.